monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Melody Kuro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lagoona Blue's School's Out diary page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 10:49, October 28, 2011 Umm...I like this diary I really don't have time to buy all those dolls so thnx to tht person who posted the diaries on! :) HEY! KrazyBaconOnyx 00:37, November 22, 2011 (UTC) you like MLP FIM I do to that's so awesome. my fave characters are luna and derpy what about you.☺ User page The screen you are looking at now, do you notice the tabs up a little higher stating "Profile", "Talk page", "Blog" and "Contributions"? You are now on "Talk page". Go to "Profile". "Profile" is your user page. Do with it whatever you want - you don't have to keep to the questions asked there - and you'll get your badge. Parrotbeak 07:17, November 25, 2011 (UTC) GASP! You a brony too?!?! Pineapple Party 22:09, December 18, 2011 (UTC)Pineapple Party GASP! You a brony too?!?! Pineapple Party 22:10, December 18, 2011 (UTC)Pineapple Party Do you know how to ban people? Achievement Hunting Please do not make pages specifically for badges. This is called achievement hunting and is a bannable offense on most wikis, though I'm still not sure about this one. Now, I'm assuming you're not too keen on this rule, so I'll let you off. I know how nice it can be to get a new badge, but those are for helping the wiki, and making a page just to earn them is really unfair to those who work for their rank. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 23:53, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism I've noticed more than a few cases in which you added unrelated categories for no reason at all, and with the recent image badge incident, I think you are trying to cheat your way through the category badges. If this is your plan, I kindly ask you to stop. By adding those categories, you are undermining the wiki's efficiency, and thus actively vandalise the wiki in your hunt for badges. Parrotbeak 05:55, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the link - it is awesome to know C.A. now is up on the MH site. But, I wonder what you intend for me to do with it without "taking credit". I mean, if I add the info, the addition will be on my name, passively giving me credit. How about this - I'll set up a meta timeline on C.A.'s page, and you can add a February 14 entry about her bio being up? Parrotbeak 19:28, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I always appreciate the help I get. :) But I would ask you for now to limit your notifications on Meta Timeline sections to entries missing from those sections, and not notify me of pages lacking the entire Meta Timeline section. Finding dates of things that happened half a year or more ago is a difficult task, which I can handle in small numbers at any time. In big numbers however, I'll need to be in the mood to do the searching. I also think a missing entry in a MT section goes unnoticed more easily than the absence of an entire MT section, so fixing that has priority. :) Parrotbeak 20:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC) A notice Your spoilers are not, in any way or shape, appreciated. Parrotbeak 19:00, May 4, 2012 (UTC)